Enderlox
by GuardianArmy
Summary: This is my first story, and hopefully and surely not my last, this contains Enderlox, SkyLox, Enderguardian, Merome, and ect, I hope you enjoy my story.
1. enderlox Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_~~~ Deadlox (POV) ~~~_

"I woke up to Sky screaming "**BUTTEEERR**", someone must've said the "G-word", Sky hates that.

I walk down the butter hallway, towards the butter stairs, and into the butter infested kitchen to eat some butter covered waffles.

"**JASON**", Ohh boy Adam's mad, and Jason (a.k.a MinecraftUniverse) is in big trouble. "**JASON, GET BACK HERE, I'MA KILL YA.**" Screamed Sky. "I was just joking ya know," Laughed Jason as Adam sprinted after him through the kitchen.

"You know he hates the G-word, why'd you say it?" I asked, I should've known the answer to my own question, but I was curious of how it started.

"Me, and Adam were mineing some butter in the butter tunnel, when I said, (Hey so how'd ya get so much, Gold-head, Its a Gold disasterfy.) and he went CRAZY screaming bad words at me." Exclaimed Jason.  
>"And I meant it, you dimwit," announced Sky.<br>"Hey, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean any harm ya know." Jason said apologetically."Well, apology exempted", said Sky as he whent to go sit by BajanCanadia, and JeromeASF.(WAIT) when did they get here?

"Hey Ty", said Bajan and Jerome.  
>"How'd you sleep, other than all the Ruckus this morning?" asked Bajan.<br>"Aside from Jerome snoring, Adam talking to his butter, Weedlion leaving on the middle of the night to go home, and this morning... Just fine actually." I said.

"Sorry." Jerome apologized said.  
>"No Biggy." I mumbled. Aside from all that, I did sleep pretty well, strange, I only sleep well after "<strong>HE<strong>" talks to me.

Im not quite afraid of him, just... Anxious, to see what happens I guess.  
>Its strange really I'm want him out of my head, I hate him, he's evil, he wants, kill, blood, and... <strong>REVENGE<strong>.


	2. enderlox Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_~~~Deadlox (pov)~~~_

"Hey, Ty... y-you feelin okay?" Asked Jerome.

"Y-y-ya... I'll be alright," I say as I'm crouched on the butter floor of Adam's castle kitchen.

**HE'S** back.

"Are you sure, Ty?" Asked Adam sincerely.

"I'll be okay as long as I get back home, alright." I said to them as I rose to my feet.

As we made our way out of Sky's Sky Army butter castle, and to the Armies gates.

"This is were I say fair well my friends, until next time we meet," I say as I walk towards, and threw the double enchanted butter-bared gates, when Sky says.

"**Wait, Ty**?," yells Sky.

"Ya..wha.." As I was about to ask him Ya,what's up?,

he runs over to me, and hugs me for a good twenty seconds, and whispers in my ear.

"Come back soon, please, I miss you", Sky says as he hands me a pendant like the one he wears around his neck.

_~~~Sky (pov)~~~_

As Deadlox left threw the Sky Armies gates I felt a tang of guilt for not taking Ty home, to make sure he got there safely.

I felt a bit sad at the sight of him leaving, but I know he'll be back, he always comes back, not as much as he used to, but he always does.

"Hey, you ok Sky?" Asked Bajan,

"Huh, oh ya, I'm ok, why you asking?" I asked, as I turned to look Bajan in his dark, amazingly, deep brown eyes, they were beautiful, amazing , they've been best of friends for a long time, but not as long as me, and Deadlox.

"You just look a little sad, ever since Deadlox left, you look gloomier." said Bajan.

"I just miss him, he's been...acting _different_ lately." I told Bajan.

"Oh, ok." said Bajan, as he turned, and gave Jerome a hug, and went back inside the Butter Castle,

"_Ya, if only_." I whispered to myself, as I turned to retreat to my butter room.

_~~~Deadlox (pov)~~~_

Theres a little breeze, good thing too, because its burning hot out outside now. The cool wind against my face, and the warmth on my back. It's early in the afternoon, and I've barley reached the city, this is were I retreat to the allies, and shadows, I try my best to stay off the streets, I don't like to in the city, it's too dangerous for me, I can't tell th others that, they wouldn't understand.

_~~~GuardianAngel10 (pov)~~~_

I dont kno who he is, but he hides in the allies shadows, and always sails twards adeadArmy Island, he just left Sky's SkyArmy Castle again, so im guessing their pals, or something.

_~~~MunchingBrotatoe (pov)~~~_

**_"WHEN IS HE GOING TO BE BACK?"_ **I yelled at BoBo, "I don't know, he's been staying with Adam for the past three days." Said BoBo.

"Three days, three days, he's been acting peculiar lately, stops coming over to Potatoe Island, never goes to the city, talking to himself, and only goes to see Adam, and whoevers there, what's wrong with this DeadArmy leader kid huh?" I was yelling in Ty's living room.

_~~~BoBo (pov)~~~_

" How should I know were the dead head hero leader is huh, I think he's just having some troubling times lately." I told Tyler.

_" Well he needs to get his act together, I'm pissed."_ Tyler mumbled.

_Gosh_, I'm tired of hearing Tyler ramble on, about Ty, I mean, give the guy a break, he's going threw some hard times lately, I mean look at his past, he was neglected by his own parents._ (he really wasn't I don't think.)_ and was in a deep depression when we found him.

" Chill out, please, I've got a headache." I told Tyler "... " He just gave me this look, he didn't have to say it, I knew what he was saying without even saying it, _" You bastard."_

_~~~Sky (pov)~~~_

As I flew away from my castle I was wondering why hadn't I just followed Ty, I mean I'm a human-angel hybrid, he cant see my wings, my wings are basicly invisible, like all angels in this form , we can hide them, make them invisible to humans unless we want them to see.

My buttery colored wings glistened in the suns dawn light, it had taken almost a half'n hour to reach the home of Ty, DeadArmy Island, but something was off, who was that following Ty in the shadows.

_" What's going on?"_ I whispered to myself.

She looked like Benja,_ err_ Mitch, but I've never heard of Mitch having a twin, strange.

As I flew down it started to get darker, the moon was already high in the sky, I pulled in my wings, and dived for the shadows, landing in a tree, a good fifteen feet from the girl.

**_Hey my amazing Angels hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Enderlox, and hope you all will enjoy the rest of the chapters, and my other story Admisorcer 143, go check it out, I'm still working on it._**

**_but until next time, Love you Angels long while._**


End file.
